Falling Skies X Avengers
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: This took place after Captain America Civil War and during Falling Skies Season 4 until the end of Season 5 Please note, that I don't own any of it. Avengers including Captain America will soon united together against the Espheni War Machine with the help of the Volm and 2nd Massachusetts Regiment of Falling Skies.
1. Avengers meets 2nd Mass

**Falling Skies X Avengers**

This took place during Falling Skies Season 4-5 and after Captain America Civil War, I don't own any of it and so please review.

 **Chapter 1: Avengers meets 2** **nd** **Mass**

 **Country: New York City, New York - United States of America**

 **Universe: Avengers Universe**

 **Current Location: Rykers Island**

 **Destination: Underwater Prison Facility, Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

 **Date: Day 10 September 2016**

 **Time: 10:30:43**

As the Civil War between Captain America's team and Iron Man's team ended, Captain America was arrested and his team is now spared from execution or life in prison but now the New Avengers including Captain America's team are now escorting him to the Underwater Prison somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.

"Sorry Captain, we didn't know that the Civil War has to end this way Captain" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "It doesn't matter, all of you did the right thing and just like I said it is up to you whether you which to register or not" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Come on guys and let's go, there is going a storm in the Atlantic soon" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Captain America respectfully surrender after the war is over in exchange for his team including Spiderman is to be spared from execution, the entire Avengers team member including Ant-Man and Spiderman follow to escort Captain Rogers to Underwater Prison Facility.

"We're now arriving at our destination, ETA 2 hours" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Alright, let's get ready and Cap's right because we did the right thing to do" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Meanwhile, the team of the Avengers including Spiderman and Ant-Man got a chance to sit close to Captain America because its been almost a month since it was over and some of them did actually miss Captain America.

[Thunder storm] "Whoa, the thunder is powerful than Thor's Hammer" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, let me try to raise communication at the Prison Facility" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as she try to raise communication but no response. "Anything yet, Natasha?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Not yet Tony, everything is a bunch static and sour crap" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Ah Mr. Stark, we got incoming boogeys on our tail" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hang on, I'll try to shake them off-[Laser Beam] "We're being sucked into the clouds!" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow shouted. "Hang on, let's hope we end up in another dimension or something" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "You know Tony, I can be more helpful if uncuffed me" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Damn it, here Peter and you open it for him" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as he toss the key. "Okay, don't worry Captain and I got this" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

However, the underwater prison facility was demolish and the Avengers Transport Helicopter are now entering the Vortex into an alternate dimension.

 **Country: 30 miles near Charleston, South Carolina - United States of America**

 **Universe: Apocalyptic World**

 **Location: Espheni Prison Facility**

 **Date: Day 20 November 2014**

 **Time: 20:30:43**

As the Avengers and their captive arrive at the alternate dimension landing on the prison facility, the entire member was surrounded by alien skitters, mechs and harness.

"Drop your weapon and surrender, you're completely surrounded and trap" says Harness #1. "Captain, what's your suggestion?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "We got no choice, let's put down our weapon and we'll live to fight another day" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, the entire Avengers team member were capture by an alien known as Espheni and now thrown into a cell confinement which they eventually meet with the 2nd Mass leader Tom Mason and his second in command Colonel Daniel Weaver.

[Cell door opens] [Skitters pushing] "Enjoy your eternal stay, in hell" says Harness as the cell door closed. "Are you alright?" Tom Mason asked. "Yeah, we're good and what happen to the rest of my team?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "They're here Tom, inside my cell!" Weaver shouted. "We're good Stark, just good and only a minor wound" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Well, since you guys are my cellmate then I'll introduce myself and my name is Tom Mason of the 2nd Mass" says Tom Mason. "That's 2nd Massachusetts to be precise!" Weaver shouted. "What happen here Mr. Mason?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Relax new comers, we can only get out to the prison ground but not outside and who knows we could die here if the President plan could work" says Pope. "Shut it, Pope" Weaver ordered. "Pardon me, President?" Steve Rogers/Captain America wondered

"That one, his name is Pope a part of the 2nd Mass and a petty criminal plus I was once a President of the New United States Government but resigned" says Tom Mason. "Oh I see, where are we?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "You should know better than anyone Captain, you're in South Carolina just 30 miles from Charleston and the 2nd Mass were ambush then got separated" says Tom Mason.

10 minutes later, the human prisoner is now being let into the yard for some recess and Tom decide to introduce the Avengers to the 2nd Mass unit that got capture.

"Captain, this is my first born son Hal Mason" says Tom Mason. "It's a pleasure to meet fellow Military men, you can call me Hal" says Hal Mason. "I'm Steve Rogers, this is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton and Sharon Carter" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. [Weaver clear his throat] "Don't forget about me, I'm Colonel Dan Weaver and I'm honored to meet a military person like yourself Captain" says Dan Weaver.

"It is my pleasure too, Colonel" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Tom, take Captain and Natasha with you" says Dan Weaver. "Come this way, please" says Tom Mason as the three of them left. "Where they're going anyway, Colonel?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "You'll know soon enough" says Dan Weaver.

Then, Tom is accompany by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff to meet with Cochise just at the East gate.

"Tom, we're ready the transport and...oh, I see the Espheni have caught new prisoner" says Cochise. "Cochise, you'll meet them later and once we got out plus I need safe refuge for me and my men including the new prisoner" says Tom Mason. "Absolutely, I'll put a map and coordinates on the transport and it will be there on first light tomorrow" says Cochise as the Volm Alien left.

"Who are they anyway, Tom?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Volm, but I'll get to the explanation once we get out of here" says Tom Mason.

After the recess, the prisoner are now shove back into their cell and Hal also notice an armory storage just at the West wall meaning if they can access to that armory for some flame thrower then there is a chance for the escape.

"Whoa Mr. Mason, what are you doing?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked as he saw Tom Mason exit. "Well, I need to get to that armory to get a flame thrower and you guys need to stay here plus I'll be back" says Tom Mason.

Tom Mason sneak out to get to the armory of prison, the alien guards in this prison are only few hundred strong while several other aliens were order to head East to fight against the Resistance. Tom then manage to enter armory without any trouble, he found what he was looking and he decide to risk it bringing it back to his cell before the escape and the window they have will be on 3:00am.

"You're really have to risk by smuggling weapon into this cell" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here so get some sleep because by 3:00 am then we're busting out of here" says Tom Mason. "Tom, make sure what you're doing is worth it" says Dan Weaver. "Yes Weaver, get some rest and when the explosion begin then we're getting out of here" says Tom Mason.

At the same time, the Volm forces are ready to strike the prison by first light and Cochise will give the 2nd Mass a safe house for temporarily rest but for now Tom and the rest of the prison need some rest.

 **There you have it, so what happens next is busting out and stay tune because the next chapter is starting soon...**


	2. Refuge and New Gameplan

**Chapter 2: Taking Refuge and new gameplan**

 **Country: Charleston, South Carolina - United States of America**

 **Universe: Apocalyptic World**

 **Location: Espheni Prison Facility**

 **Date: Day 21 November 2014**

 **Time: 04:00:43**

After a long night of sleep, the first explosion wake the entire prisoner and now they have their window meaning Tom Mason took out the smuggled flame thrower to be ready. Skitters went to check the prisoner as the cell door suddenly opens, Tom Mason is now ready to burn the Skitters to the ground and he did leave an opening at the window to make it look like he's escape.

"Here they're come, get ready" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Come on, your alien bastard" says Tom Mason as they approach closer. "Now, burn them sir" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as Tom Mason burn the skitters.

"Good job Tom, let us get to that Aamory and get out of here" says Dan Weaver. "Alright, it's about time Professor" says Pope.

Now with green light kicks in and prisoner went riot, the Espheni forces in that Prison Facility try to keep it contain but the Espheni doesn't know that they have the Avengers. Avengers along with the capture unit of the 2nd Massachusetts are now battling their way to escape the facility, they start with the armory and they needed weapons before going out.

"Alright, get your weapons and ammo" says Dan Weaver. "Remember, save your ammo because it is going to be a long journey back to Militia territory" says Tom Mason. "Alright gentleman, let us kick some alien ass" says Dan Weaver.

Therefore, the 2nd Massachusetts unit that were imprison and the Avengers obliterate their way in the prison camp plus the alien forces known as the Espheni didn't stand a chance. Eventually by first light, the prison facility was obliterated and all 100 prisoner survive along with the Avengers and now they ride a transport vehicle that will take them to the Volm safe house.

"Alright, let's get inside the vehicle and head for the safe house" says Dan Weaver. "Okay, if any of you guys know your back you can go but Weaver recommend you don't and come with the 2nd Mass if you want to stay alive" says Tom Mason. "Colonel, what's wrong?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Nothing Captain, I'm good and now let's go before the Espheni come looking for us" says Dan Weaver.

 **Country: Charleston, South Carolina - United States of America**

 **Universe: Apocalyptic World**

 **Location: Warehouse nearby Charleston, South Carolina**

 **Date: Day 21 November 2014**

 **Time: 10:00:32**

Just hours after the breakout, Tom Mason along with remnants of the captured 2nd Massachusetts and the Avengers arrive at the Volm Safe house nearby Charleston and Cochise was happy to see his friends but he is about to meet the Avengers.

"Avengers, this is our Volm allies Cochise" says Dan Weaver. "Steve Rogers, this is Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Sharon Carter and Wanda Maximoff" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Ah, the infamous Captain America and it is an honor to meet the hero that sacrificed so much for the universe" says Cochise. "Thank you, so you Volm are helping the 2nd Mass?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Yes, it was one of the craziest idea" says Pope. "Can the shatter there, Pope" says Dan Weaver. "Colonel, what these new character can do?" Pope asked. "I'll be the judge of that, but right now my priority is to find and link up with the surviving 2nd Massachusetts probably heading to Chinatown" says Tom Mason. "Don't forget Matt, Tom and he's still missing" says Dingaan.

"I'm sorry, who's Matt?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "He's my youngest son, he's also Hal's younger brother and he's been capture by the Espheni as my alien friend Cochise inform to me" says Tom Mason. "Everyone, meet Shaq and he's my second in command" says Cochise. "It is pleasure to meet you, my friends" says Shaq. "Pleasure indeed" says Hal Mason.

"Okay, so what's the gameplan?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, we need to take refuge first before heading out to link up with any surviving members of the 2nd Mass" says Tom Mason. "Okay, now that you're Avengers team have meet the Volm and the 2nd Mass so Tom will like speak with your team Captain" says Dan Weaver. "Of course, Colonel

Then, Tom Mason and the Avengers sit down inside the warehouse to talk about themselves also to know how they got here in the first place.

"We were trying to deliver Captain America to underwater prison, he formally surrenders after he lost the civil war on our universe" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yes I did sir, but in exchange my team is spared from execution and life prison but my team did what need to be done" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, I believe it but the government in our universe didn't see it and I have no choice" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Understandable, but before I even allow you to help and you must first understand that my men are not an army plus my men are Resistance" says Tom Mason. "Understand, we'll help anyway we can" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "One question, is this some call back to the Revolutionary War like you guys are the Continental Army fighting the British again?" Sharon Carter asked.

"Pretty much the same, but with modern weapons" says Tom Mason. "So, do we have an understanding?" Tom Mason asked. "Yes sir, we understand" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Dad, Cochise need you now and Weaver is not looking happy" says Hal Mason.

Dan Weaver lost his daughter Jean Weaver, there is no news or clue of her whereabouts and Cochise immediately brief Tom, Hal, Weaver and the Avengers about the situation so far.

"You see, we have been using airborne recon drone and fracture of a size of a house fly and they provide us with an aerial view our current position" says Cochise. "That's how you found Matt's location using those drone?" Tom Mason asked. "Does that mean our crash location is found too?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Correct, but it will be a days track on foot" says Cochise. "We should be ASAP" says Tom Mason.

"I'm coming with you, Tom" says Dan Weaver. "No Dan you see, this is personal matter and someone needs to stay" says Tom Mason. "You, me, Cochise and you pick 2 of these Avengers because those monster took Jeanie. I've been in the same, you know I wish if I were you that there is nothing that can stop me" says Dan Weaver. "I'll stay here, Dad" says Hal Mason as Tom turn his attention to the Avengers.

"Avengers, I'm not asking much so I need 2 volunteer to come with me, Cochise and Weaver to search for my son" says Tom Mason. "I'll go with you, sir" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Me too, it's seem we'll be friends again Steve" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You know, parenting is the stupidest thing" says Dan Weaver. "What are you talking about me or you?" Tom Mason asked.

"I'm talking so that you follow, you bite more than you can chew and make sure we don't choke on it" says Dan Weaver. "Alright to the Avengers that are staying, my oldest son Hal will be temperorarily in charge so obey his orders and look out for him. Hal salvage food, water and weapons if you can find them and 2nd Mass needs to get back into fighting" says Tom Mason as he commanded.

"Whoo, that's a tall order" says Hal Mason. "I wouldn't be given this to you, but I know you can handle" says Tom Mason. [Drone fly overhead] "What the hell was that?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Those alien bastard aren't going to quit until they find us, so don't move from this position" says Tom Mason as Hal nodded. "Patrols on the clock, 4 hour shift" says Dan Weaver as Tom approach Hal. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it" says Tom Mason. "Good luck Dad, give them hell" says Hal Mason.

 **Country: Charleston, South Carolina - United States of America**

 **Universe: Apocalyptic World**

 **Location: Road leading out of Charleston, South Carolina**

 **Date: Day 21 November 2014**

 **Time: 12:00:32**

Therefore, Tom Mason along with Dan Weaver, Cochise, Captain America and Iron Man head out while the rest of the Avengers stay at the warehouse with Hal Mason temperoraily in charge. Suddenly, Weaver somehow feel like something is following them and Weaver immediately take out the knife as the Tom, Cochise, Captain America and Iron Man.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "What's going on?" Tom Mason asked. "I saw something, it looks like some kind of animal" says Dan Weaver. "Cougar or bobcat couldn't be on the herd in this part of the country" says Tom Mason as the four of them follow Weaver closely and cautiously. "Couldn't Weaver's displacing Eradicate behavior" says Cochise. "I know, but we'll come through it" says Tom Mason as Weaver approach closer to the dark cave hole of the sewer.

"Dan, we got to move" says Tom Mason. "You need to calm down, Colonel" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thanks Captain, I'll take point" says Dan Weaver.

 **The search for Matt Mason begins; Tom Mason along with Dan Weaver, Cochise, Captain America and Iron Man while Hal is assume command for now. However, Weaver notice something was follow them and the question what? So tune in for the next chapter.**


End file.
